Ergonomic chairs for reducing various stresses on the body that are often related to sitting for long periods of time and/or due to incorrect posture when in the seated position are known and come in a variety of designs. Mesh chairs that provide a mesh or material covering formed from a resilient material that is arranged over a chair frame for supporting the user in the seated position have gained popularity, at least in part for their modern aesthetics. Mesh chairs are also considered advantageous for allowing air flow through the mesh or material covering enabling the user to remain cool when seated in the chair for long periods of time and for being more easily cleaned and/or sterilized than more traditional chairs that include more fabric and cushioning.